Eternal Servant
by Ikhsannorm
Summary: A servant which followed his master everywhere, even to the strange but different world just to obtain the God Tree fruit. But then everything changes in an unexpected manner and made this servant stayed in that world. Not only that but he realized that he is also...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of All

**All the original characters I created belonged to mine alone, as well as the characters from the original series belonged to their creators.I don't have any ownership over the original character's series, therefore, I have to make a certain line to make sure that the difference exists.**

 **And last thing, I do not own Naruto**

A calm, stoic day. That is what we usually experienced and currently in it. And that also included a young man and a young woman as they moved around a certain forested area.

The young man was chasing behind the young woman. His face was full of worry and alertness as he kept his attention to the young woman in front of him. His clothes were actually the clothes of the servant in a large clan. Well actually he was the servant of the young woman in front of him that was running energetically, did not care about her figure at all.

On the other hand, the young woman was actually quite beautiful to say. But her act and demeanor were like someone who had not received a proper noble education and instead resembled an adventurer.

"Please wait!"

"No! Did you see that in front of us? We must come and see for ourselves whether that thing is real or not." replied the young woman with a grin. The servant could see that his master peeked at him with her eyes.

Her eyes were white, it was said that the eyes of her and her clan was something hereditary so anyone from her clan would definitely have it. Thus made the eye a unique characteristic to the clan she belonged to.

"But that thing is out of our reach. How are we supposed to get it from that thing?" the young man kept his struggle to make his master turned around and leave that thing alone but the young woman became excited the nearer their location was to that thing.

"Playing cat and mouse like this is fun, isn't it Gozaru?" the young woman laughed happily, her laughter was heart-stirring actually.

"Kaguya-sama, stop this instant! I worry that you have design on it." said Gozaru the young man as he stretched his hand and implied his master Kaguya to stop.

"You know me, Gozaru. That fruit, I heard secretly that an imaginable power is contained inside it. All I have to do is to make that power mine and no one else shall take it from me!" Kaguya became stubborn as she moved faster and faster. She ran as if she did not touch the ground at all! It was like she sliding through the forest on her own two feet.

"I know you. I know that you are the selfiest person in the clan, heck even some people talked it behind you Kaguya-sama. But I worry about that fruit so please don't try to consume it." even Gozaru started to yell at his own master.

The servant then realized they were both just at the foot of a giant tree, right at the bottom of it. He obviously knew what kind of tree this was. It was written in the clan that some worlds contained this tree which gathered every energy in that world. After some time passed which Gozaru predicted to be around a half billion years at most, the energy it gathered would condense and formed a strange yet powerful potent fruit within it.

That fruit, that damnable fruit was the reason why both of them were here in the first place and Gozaru hated himself for being powerless to prevent his master from coming here. But no, he knew that even his master Kaguya did not like being powerless like they currently were. Therefore, she wanted to obtain the power inside the fruit which would give her what she wanted and that was the power she never had before!

'Fortunately, Kaguya-sama doesn't know how to extract the fruit. Lucky..' thought Gozaru slightly glad at that. He, as a lowly servant observed various details involving this fruit. Strange but surely, most people that had eaten this fruit somehow grew indifference toward the others, they slightly leaned to become selfish. And the worst of it all, someone like his master which selfishness was at the peak wanted to eat such fruit with that effect! Imagine what would become of her once she ate that fruit.

"Hehehe, it's real! So the tree is real, look at this." exclaimed the young woman as she stopped her movement all of a sudden. She raised her head up and her eyes wandered through every part of the tree, looking for the fruit they had mentioned before.

"Yes, from the looks of it this tree should be the real ones." Gozaru nodded his head in acknowledgment. He had to admit, seeing one from up close was different compared to read and see the pictures of it. It was like seeing a real Coelacanth and seeing an image of it in the book. The tree stood tall, proudly stated that the fruit it bore would not be caught easily.

"Gozaru, I know what you are thinking right now." suddenly his master turned around and stared at him. Gozaru swore that her eyes narrowed as a sly grin formed slowly and worse, he felt something was out of his prediction and plan.

'Selfish! I should have known that her selfishness is not to be underestimated.' Gozaru coughed softly to calm himself down.

"What? Can you really guess what it is?" asked Gozaru as he faintly smiled back at her. He hoped that the day where he and Kaguya would be like normal for the rest of his life, far from the strongest of the clan which always hungry for more power and authority.

But in the end, it was human for Kaguya to be selfish as it was also including Gozaru himself. He wished for both of them to remain like before, playing with each other, doing stuff in the clan like learning and so on and so forth. But he also forgot that his wish was originated from his ego, his selfishness too. As for Kaguya, she wanted to be more than just an ordinary. As a matter of fact, she started doing this kind of thing (searching for almost ripe chakra fruit in many worlds) after her belonging was taken away by the clan. That was when she felt so powerless to do something about it, she hated what once belonged to her was taken away while she was unable to do anything about it.

"You think that I don't have a method to extract the chakra fruit from this tree. But sadly, it is not the case this time." suddenly, Gozaru felt something blew up against his face.

He could feel something moved past him. It was a man riding atop a horse, carrying with him a simple bow and quiver which carried some arrows in it.

'Than Tenji, the peace-loving leader of this place.' as grumpy as Gozaru could, he had to admit that Tenji's idealism was similar to his master thus their relationship grew closer faster. But that was also the reason why he disliked this person as that caused the relationship between the two grow closer each day passed.

"Sorry, Gozaru!" exclaimed Tenji which received a glare from Gozaru.

"It's you." just as she wanted to take a first step, Kaguya stopped her attempt and greeted the incoming person. Right now, she would rather choose this person in front of her than the fruit.

"Do you really come to this place for the fruit this tree bear?" it was not the first time Tenji saw the strange tree in his lands. Well, it was also the same for the lands neighboring his territory as well so more often than not they would occasionally meet just to get closer to this tree.

"That's what I am coming here for. Some of my people accompany me on this journey, including my faithful servant Gozaru." as she was saying this, Kaguya let out an enchanting smile befitting her status.

Tenji nodded slowly. Although it was strange, according to what he heard from Kaguya and her people, they came 'from the stars'. That explanation was rather strange but he just thought about it as somewhere unreachable in his mind that was all.

Furthermore, his land was at peace and only the neighboring land would pose a treat to his place's safety and peace. Then comes Kaguya to his life as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Although I can only serve you the place to live, feel free to ask something in case you need it." said Tenji rather shy. Gozaru snorted in annoyance for he obviously realized what had just transpired.

But what he could not accept was the fact his master reaction to such things! It was the first time for Gozaru who had accompanied her long time to see her being bashful, she shyly lowered her head in embarrassment!

'I can't take it! Oh, how can it become like this? Is it because they have the same idealism?' thought Gozaru in his mind. But something told him that although they had the same concept which was about peace, he was sure that was not the most right answer.

Then Kaguya walked closer to Gozaru as she gestured for him to face her. Gozaru reacted rather quickly as he arrived in front of her, totally respected her.

"Gozaru, should I just hand the chakra fruit to the clan instead of seizing it myself?" whispered Kaguya to Gozaru's ears. Gozaru then reassured himself that he did not things wrong as he cleared the hole of his ears and then asked, "Sorry Kaguya-sama, can you just repeat what you have said?"

She repeated what she had said earlier which gave Gozaru a shock!

'Since when Kaguya-sama becomes a generous person? This doesn't make sense at all...' thought Gozaru for a moment before he realized something was wrong with this all.

'Wait a second. Kaguya-sama wanted to give the fruit to the clan. But she started to like that man...urgh.' Gozaru felt irritated when he mentioned Tenji but what could he do to stop them if they mutually liked each other?

Finally, Gozaru realized what his master wanted from this. It was simple actually, her position compared to someone like Tenji actually vast greatly and since she started to like him, she would have to reconsider her own status first. That meant she would meet opposition from the clan if she wanted to marry someone like Tenji.

'She started to think about the other things as well although in the end she based it off of her selfishness.'

Gozaru did not know whether this change would bring good results or not but as long as his master was happy, so be it then.

But sometimes, one could ask for a rain only to get a cloud. Like this time when Gozaru returned from hunting some games, he went to his master's place to get her something new to taste but who would have thought that she disappeared!

"Damn it! Where is she? Where are you Kaguya-sama!?" Gozaru shouted out of his lungs. This sounds reached Tenji's ears as he also came to Gozaru.

"What happened!?" Tenji and some of the people of the clan came to Gozaru only to find the young man anxiously searched for someone.

"Kaguya-sama, she disappeared! Can you please help find her?" asked Gozaru. He once again felt how weak he truly was. The clansmen of his master were 'ordinary' in the clan's standard but in actuality, they were powerful on its own.

"Weaklings are only a burden! Let's go search for her now. At least that will be your ways to atone for your mistake!" one of the clansmen exclaimed that directly to Gozaru which made him feel more useless.

"Let's go find her. I know your feeling too, and I also feel the same now." Tenji stretched his hand to the front of Gozaru's face. They understood that both of them cared about Kaguya very much and wanted to search for her whereabouts.

They moved to around the country, no result. Then they enlarged the search area but they still could not find her at all. Then at last both Gozaru and Tenji as if connected with each other moved toward the direction where the border of the two lands resided.

Both Gozaru and Tenji rode on their horses, galloping through the muddy road as fast as they could to the border, trying to reach there at the fastest speed.

'Please, don't be late! Don't be late!' both of them thought like that.

Then the road started to turn a little crimson albeit a small amount of it. Gozaru ignored it at first and this also included Tenji. But as time passed, the color of red was on every road as if a river of blood flowing. And that was exactly what happened as countless bodies motionless on the road with someone in the middle of that bodies.

Gozaru recognized the clothing of the person in the middle of that mess as he screamed out loud, "Kaguya-sama!"

He understood that something had happened to her safety! Kaguya unexpectedly killed this number of people with her. Then the last man standing charged straight at her due to the negative emotion took over him. But Kaguya just used a part of her bones on the palm then she struck the man. As the bone pierced the man's body, he slowly turned into the ash. His body was completely obliterated!

'That last move of Kaguya-sama, I'm sure it was [Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (All-Killing Ash Bones)]!' seeing that move, even Gozaru felt the desire inside him to have similar power. Sadly, he just knew partially about it.

But the problem was, that move could only be executed when one obtained and consumed the fruit, that was a proven fact and Gozaru believed that was the case. So what was this all about? How can his master do that move if she did not have any chakra fruit?

Then they slowly moved closer to her, which consumed time. By the time they came to her side, the others also arrived along with her attendant. Gozaru would try to persuade her first and if that was not successful, he would ask for help from her attendant instead.

But Tenji's expression tensed immediately. He recognized those people's bodies after all. They were the people of [Ka no Kuni( Land of That)] which provoked their borders time and time again.

"Hmm, Kaguya-sama?" Gozaru asked carefully, afraid that something might happen to her.

"These people, they are the ones that came from [Ka no Kuni] right?" despite the horrifying scene in front of her, Kaguya only trembled lightly. She was afraid but at the degree of only partially shocked.

"Kaguya, are you the one who did this?" due to the fact that he was a peace-loving man as well as his pursuit of this goal, he could not afford to break the peace he had built.

"I did this because they provoke me! They are the ones who did it first, Tenji." replied Kaguya who was trembling as her breath was still unstable.

"What do you mean by they did it first!? Is that your reasoning?" Tenji displeased with this and Gozaru finally realized another fact of this man. Unexpectedly, he was so selfish when it comes to his ideal. Clearly, he cared a lot about the existent peace which was about to be broken.

'But...but Kaguya-sama told me and that attendant Aino that she is pregnant...oh damn that statement of yours, Tenji!' Gozaru protested inside his mind but he made a defensive gesture, protecting Kaguya from Tenji as the couple stared at each other.

From that stare alone, they finally realized that they had their own misgivings, their own matters which was more important than just a mere relationship.

"Wait! Please don't do this to Kaguya-sama!" from the ones that just came, a woman's voice could be heard. When Gozaru heard it, he felt it was more reassuring for someone who Tenji had personally appointed as Kaguya's attendant to talk to him.

'But he clearly stated that anyone who violated his order shall be executed. I am starting to doubt if this gonna work.' Gozaru then gestured for Aino to either retreat and did not involve herself in this or just follow them.

Actually, Gozaru knew what was inside Kaguya's mind currently. She unexpectedly pregnant at this critical juncture which meant they would have a load of burden along their way to safety. She did not want to die yet but the fact that she violated an order made her worry about the reaction of her lover.

"I clearly told you all here. Anyone who attacked the representatives from the [Ka no Kuni] shall be executed! I told you that the border dispute almost lead my land and their land to war. I don't want that." Tenji said regretfully while gritting his teeth.

"But she did that in self-defense! Please spare her, spare her milord!" Aino even begged Tenji for Kaguya's sake but Gozaru knew that everything was already set in stone, inevitable. So he did what he thinks the best for such a situation.

"All of you, protect the princess! Let's go away from this land as soon as possible!" Gozaru perhaps was the weakest person among the people Kaguya brought but in terms of decisiveness, he was among the best. He decided to retreat from this damnable place.

'Actually, after some time I spend here I really thought about you and Kaguya-sama being together, Tenji but looks like it is impossible after all.' Gozaru shook his head in regret. He disliked him at first because of the closeness between them but now, he disliked him more due to the choice Tenji decided for himself.

'Damnable peace loving Tenji! If you really love peace so much, then just hope that Kaguya-sama will not consume the fruit and use it against you all. I bet she will!' Gozaru wanted it to happen yet he somehow did not want it to truly happen at the same time. It was because Kaguya wanted peace and to create peace through absolutism was not the long-term solution at all.

"So you also decide on this? Don't you care for her? Do you truly love her, Tenji!" Gozaru felt frustrated so he raised his voice.

"I..." Tenji obviously cared about her. In fact, he wanted to know more about her origin and such but when he had to face between the war between his land and the neighboring land, he would choose the latter. That was why he hesitated to say it out loud for everyone to hear. He still had feelings for Kaguya.

"Aino..." Gozaru thus called his master attendant in this place. He was sure that with her by Kaguya's side, it would reassure her of her worry.

Hearing her name was called, Aino hastily moved to get behind Gozaru and arrived at Kaguya's side.

"I.. I don't want for her to be harmed in the slightest. After all, I am her attendant just like you." Aino said resolutely which Gozaru felt grateful upon.

"Well said. Now, what words do you have to say Tenji? This is the last time we will face each other as friends." said Gozaru while he grabbed something from his sleeve. It was his hidden weapon in case of emergency.

"You are not bad." the one who said this was the same person who said at Gozaru about his powerlessness. The people from the land they resided only raised their weapons but did not take any immediate action as of yet while around Kaguya, several people from her clan encircle her, ensuring her safety.

"We gotta get out from here. I can see that the people from [Ka no Kuni] are coming towards our direction as well. They intended to go out and wage war to this place." what made Gozaru and the others surprise was their timing was at the lowest of their luck, having them pincered in the middle.

"Kaguya-sama, you can see them behind us?" Aino gasped in surprise. She knew that Kaguya did have unordinary power but she did not know that it was actually the power of her eyes that allowed her to see the people that cannot be seen due to the terrain obstacles.

"They are closer than I thought. Go to the God Tree now!" Gozaru now was like the one who could initiate a command, therefore, he took the initiative to reduce the danger they would face by moving away from their current location.

"Gozaru.." when he wanted to act as a rearguard, Gozaru could feel someone pulled his clothes. He turned his head to look at that same figure who always caused him more trouble now became sad and disappointed with how things turned out.

"What is it? This position of mine is dangerous for you so, please don't come here." Gozaru kept watching every move that Tenji could make, anticipating something.

"I am actually absorbing a part of the energy inside that fruit at that time even though it was only a fragment." so Kaguya said.

"What!?" Gozaru at first wondered of why could his master used moved like [Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (All-Killing Ash Bones)] but now he understood the reason. It turned out that the smallest part of the energy inside the fruit was absorbed by her but it was just the process to start extracting the fruit and yet it already caused such effect. What if someone ate it? The powerful being was born, that was the truth.

"And I think that to achieve peace, we ought to become strong enough for the others to listen to us." it was the first time that Gozaru could see her revealing a bitter smile.

"And to you, Tenji..." then Gozaru saw that his master moved in front of him. He sighed in resignation for this case.

"...you can just treat me and all of the events involving me as a dream, something that never happened." with that statement, Kaguya stepped back to safety.

Tenji gritted his teeth in regret. Then he finally ordered to execute every single person that violate his orders, even the previously attendant of his Aino to be killed! And that was just to get back the peace that was lost.

Gozaru knew about it and he threw the hidden weapon out of his sleeve. It was actually a very thin needle but its sharpness was not to be underestimated. That was what Tenji could detect as he used his bow to block it.

And then started the beginning of it all, the later generation would not know about most of the events but they would know a single person to be afraid of.

Gozaru knew that he was no match for dozens of people with strength and skills higher than himself. He only skilled at hidden weapons and sneak attack which was of no use right now.

Then after some kilometers of pursuit, their group had to clash with one of the pursuers. One of them wanted revenge for their deceased people while the other wanted to execute them in order to maintain the peace they felt so familiar.

Dozens of arrows flying through the skies as it formed a black clustered group. So many arrows were shot and their position currently was in the open. They were completely exposed!

"Protect Kaguya-sama!" as the rain of arrows landed upon them, they formed a protection wall in unity. Despite having unordinary power, Kaguya was, in the end, not able to defend herself against such a barrage with her current self. Screams of pain, agony and shriek filled her ears like an endless ringing bell.

Even Gozaru was also hit but not in the vital parts. He could swear that one of the arrows hit his head and pierces his skull. Fortunately, it was shallow thus he could survive the barrage.

Far on the horizon, a large group that chased after them slowly moved toward their place.

"Quickly go into the place where that tree resides!" feeling the grave situation around him, Gozaru mustered all of his strength and ran toward his master.

"Let me carry you on my back." without even the consent from Kaguya. Along with the rest of the clansmen that survived, they paved their way through the forest.

"Your body is weakened, right?" Gozaru said as he ran while carrying his master. Ever since he found out that his master was pregnant, he felt so happy that his every work became a bliss.

Kaguya nodded weakly. She was saddened just in the short time interval. Once again, she felt weak in front of this trouble. The more she thought about it, she only wanted to just consume that fruit for herself.

"Why are we going to the sacred tree?" asked Aino. She did not know the specific reason for them to go there so she asked.

"Because that tree is the Shinju (God Tree) which is the very reason of our coming here. The tree absorbs energy from this world and then it condensed to form a fruit." replied Gozaru who was starting to sweat.

"Now I don't know what to do but to follow Kaguya-sama. So what do you want to do, Kaguya-sama?" Gozaru asked her in case the other still in the dark about her intention.

"Since I already absorbed a part of it into my body, I will consume it and end this farce of the thing called war!" despite her weakened body, Kaguya was still in high spirit when it came to her goal. And she was so selfish about achieving her goal.

Shortly after that, they spend some time to reach the location of the tree. Now that they arrived at the tree, they just had to guard around.

"Please be quick. Every second is important so the sooner the better." Gozaru pulled out one of the arrows that stuck at his body and then he raised his hands to thumb up at his master.

But after that, he screamed in pain albeit not too loud which made both Kaguya and Aino giggled. For Gozaru though, he had never felt pain from the arrows so he had to adapt to its feel as he pulled them out one by one.

"Let's get this quick." with that declaration, Kaguya then used a certain method to extract to obtain the fruit. She had already set her resolve and even Gozaru knew that when she already went like that, no one would be able to stop her. Not even him.

This is bad! We are surrounded." one of the clansmen reported and to everyone's fright, every place their eyes placed upon was filled with people. They were like a fish on a chopping board, ready to be served cold!

"Protect Hime-sama at all costs!" it needed someone to ignite that spirit to protect someone important and that worked well in this case. Actually, Kaguya had only needed a few minutes at most to obtain the fruit but with the people surrounding them outnumbered the one who protected her, every second count!

As soon as he noticed those people, Gozaru did not dare to be careless. He threw some arrows that previously stuck at him.

'Painful!' the injury he got previously was still in the process of recovery and doing this made the injury opened once again. But for protecting his master, he had to do it. He threw an arrow to the closest person to his position. Then he grabbed another arrow and threw it to another.

"Watch out!" suddenly Gozaru could see some arrows directed at his master who was on the tree. He gritted his teeth, he used all of his available stamina to move faster to block the strike.

"Argh." some of the arrows penetrated his abdomen which caused him to vomit blood. He saw that there was one more arrow which escaped from his reach.

'No!' coincident or not, that last arrow was aimed directly at his master. He felt the motion in the world became slower and slower...and slower. Screams of agony, as well as battle cry, resounded slowly through his ears. It was like everything in the world was slowing down even his movement speed.

'What have I done to get this kind of thing?' for Gozaru, he felt that this was the ultimate kind of torture as he could watch everything that happened to the people that wanted to kill them as well as the people who died for them, protecting them.

Their facial expression, their rage and their moment of death were shown to Gozaru even if he tried to ignore it. His consciousness was slowing down to the point of everything was slow. But the bad news was that, he also moved slower.

Then he saw it. That attendant which stood closer to his master than anyone else, she used her own body to protect Kaguya. Everything was slowed down which was good for Gozaru though. But in the end it was his body that could not keep up with how his consciousness work that caused this all.

Right at that moment, Gozaru felt something was off. He felt that there was a terrifying existence that just appeared at the tree which stood tall. Then a strange black portal appeared in front of Aino which blocked the last arrow.

"Are you all right?" right at that moment, a remorse voice came from the portal. Of course for anyone who had gotten closer to her would know her voice even in this situation. That voice was loud for all of them to hear it but it gave most people a chilling sensation.

"Ah...is that...is that you Kaguya-sama?" hearing her voice made Aino felt at ease. But despite that she received a minor injury at her right torso but it was actually superficial. Next thing that she saw was a woman got out from the portal, a strange vibe was all around that woman.

"She...really ate it." after Gozaru saw her, he knew that she finally ate the fruit completely. Now, after she consumed the fruit Kaguya's hair grew so long it surpassed her height. But Gozaru could faintly see a black line above her forehead and a pair of tiny horns.

Then she raised her hands which was pierced by the arrow. She flipped her hands, trying to figure something out. Kaguya then pulled it out from her delicate hands and threw it to nowhere, as she did not care about the arrow and her injury.

Instead, she turned around and she stretched her hand to the place where the wound on Aino's injury was. Then Kaguya used her chakra to heal that injury.

"Uhm, thank you very much Kaguya-sama." Aino said gratefully. But she also realized that the woman in front of her currently had a slight chilling aura that came from her.

Only after hearing those words of gratefulness did the chilling aura diminish for a moment as both women stared at each other and smiled faintly. Only after that the chilling aura returned to Kaguya.

"Have you been waiting for me all this time? Here I am. Previously you all have been hunting me and my people. It must be so fun to do it...slashing your weapon against one of them." when she opened her mouth, Kaguya expressed her sadness towards her clansmen who fell in order to protect her.

She chuckled lightly but those who heard it only regarded it like a demon's laugh, something that those people had never imagined in their life before.

"Come on! She just killed our people and a bluff of her can almost crush our confidence? Just be done with this and capture her!" the people from Ka no Kuni tried to get a better of themselves. They had her cornered in this place where escape was not possible and yet their instinct told them that the woman in front of them was terrifying.

Her clothes of royalty fluttered slightly as she heard those words. She knew what they were thinking and feeling but they threw it aside for their own desire. _It is good that most of my people are alive, even Gozaru and Aino too can keep their lives. I am responsible for this..._

It was because of her that they ended up like this. As a member of her clan, she was taught to be prepared for her act and from this moment Kaguya knew what those words truly meant.

"Do you still want to get me?" Kaguya opened her mouth once more, trying to once again 'talked' with those people who harmed her and her people.

"Yes!" that was when Gozaru saw that the people from the place they stayed voiced his opinion. He felt like crying because this would only make his master do something rather dangerous.

"It was because of her that we waged war against each other. Therefore, you should be the one to blame!" as a matter of fact, both sides truly hated each other that they separated themselves in a so obvious manner like water and oil.

"Do you take our princess here as a scapegoat for your just cause?" Gozaru stepped in. He looked coldly to everyone which deterred them for the moment. It was because despite his position as only Kaguya's servant, he was skilled in hidden weapon usage as well as the knowledge of vital organs.

'I hope Kaguya-sama will not personally move against them.' Gozaru thought so but in the end, all of that was going down the drain. It was just that, both sides were already did something irreversible and nothing could change it.

"Please have mercy on them." begged Aino whose position was already beside her. Apparently, this plea of hers got the attention of this noble woman and her expression became softer as well.

"Why? They hunted us down, killed some of us and you want me to spare their lives. Why is that? I don't understand a bit, why people that love to go to war so much must be spared?" asked Kaguya as she already prepared her move. She already let out part of her bones which indicated that she was going to use the signature move of the clan, [Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (All-Killing Ash Bones)].

This move was the ultimate move which allowed the user to instakill their opponent in a literal sense. But to use it against the people who could only use their flesh and weapon? That was when you know it was overkill already.

"But they are also the people with their own lives, their own families to take care of. Perhaps they did this because they are forced by situation and circumstances." said Aino, trying to convince Kaguya.

"War is war and killing is killing. You don't need a reason to justify it. They already killed my people so of course the least I can do is..." with her words stopped in midway, a portal appeared as Kaguya moved inside it only to appear at one of the people in the crowd, stabbing him with her bones. That person who became her target was as good as dead, deader than dead because his horrifying expression in his last moment truly made the others scared out of their wits.

His ash then fluttered away as some of it landed on the people's face, increasing the panic and fear to the one who did that.

'I don't know about that move.' Gozaru did not know what kind of ability the portal was. From the looks of it, it seemed like a spatial ability if he had to describe it.

Then Kaguya's figure reappeared at the top of the God Tree along with Aino beside her.. She then let out this statement, "Announce this to every place in this world. If you still have war with everyone, don't blame me for doing something unforgivable to you. You have been warned."

Then with every people that sided with her, Kaguya and the others disappeared right before their eyes. That moment was the most haunting time even in their dreams because they lost a single person without even his remains intact!

Even so, they had failed to get her and it changed nothing to their political situation. In the end, war erupted again in their land but considering that it was the warring state period, it had been a normal occasion that everyone simply regarded it as another ordinary day where a land declared war against the other.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **As you can see, this started off with the very first reason why everything in the series had become into existence which I regarded it as a good starting point.**

 **Especially when it was the moment where a single overpowered person appear...**

 **Please write review on this first chapter as I don't know how it feels in other's perspective.**


	2. Chapter 2: How To Bring Peace

"Where is this?" the first thing Gozaru noticed was they finally escaped from the encirclement of the people that hunted them down.

"Inside the dimension, or I suppose to say it is my dimension now?" a flat and indifferent voice came from afar. But of course Gozaru knew that voice so well. He was too familiar with it that he turned his entire body without hesitation to the source, finding that familiar person yet also different in a certain kind.

"I hope that you can understand why I did this and say such things to those people a moment ago..." it was the same person who had an overwhelming presence, the one who threatened the people of this world with her act.

"Are you alright, Kaguya-sama?" different voice yet the same concern reverberated the place. All of them apparently asked the same thing in a different time and manner but it was what they felt now.

"Of course I am." the woman nodded. She felt both fortunate and unfortunate that things turned out like this. It was because there were some people that sacrificed their lives to protect her that she felt responsible for their death.

"And this dimension, how did it appear?" the gaze that wandered around the space around him did not stop its duty as Gozaru asked.

"Then let me explain to you all, especially to you who was dragged into all of this." sighed in helplessness, Kaguya said to all of the people present, especially when her white eyes gazed at Aino who looked back at her in a daze.

"This is one of my ability which is able to manipulate space, resulting in the creation of this dimension. I know that I made a violation not to hand the fruit to the clan but I will not regret it nor I will be disappointed by this. For that is who I am, the person from Ōtsutsuki Clan, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya."

That was right. The purpose of her coming to this particular world was to obtain the Chakra Fruit. But in the end, it was her decision as to what the fruit would be used to.

'Initially, we have two option. One is to give the fruit to the clan. The reason is to gain a favorable impression from the clan. And the second is to consume the fruit and gain the power of God Tree into oneself.' this was what her servant Gozaru thought. He had discussed this numerous times with Kaguya as to what method was the best to gain strength and both of them seemed plausible.

But since the turns of the event went a bit astray from their previous choice, they had to adapt to everything that comes after. But consuming the fruit was not a bad idea to gain sudden strength either compared to gain a favor from the clan and hope that they would get a chance to get the strength they desire.

"But the most obvious change is this..." as Ōtsutsuki Kaguya continued with her explanation, she then pointed out at the thin black line which was located above her forehead. Slowly that thin black line opened horizontally, revealing a third eye.

That was right! The third eye appeared at her forehead which previously did not even exist.

"This eye...make me able to do many things unimaginable. Perhaps if I use one of its ability, I can get this world to achieve their long lost peace." as she mentioned peace, her expression turned darker and somber. Clearly, she still did not move on just yet.

"But that ability is in theory good to achieve peace but in human perspective, this will be like an act of a demon. To trap them in an everlasting illusion called Mugen Tsukuyomi, that is the name of that ability."

 _Trap them inside the illusion? I see why Kaguya-sama said it was rather inhuman but if it truly effective then someone else will definitely do it but not me._ Now that his master had told about it, Gozaru could understand the situation. Despite having the overwhelming power at her disposal, in the end it was not omnipotent if it did not close to being one. She could not possibly make peace with such a method, especially when you want that piece to long-lasting.

"But before that, we need to take care of you. Isn't that right everyone?" said Aino enthusiastically as she grasped Kaguya's hands and dragged that now powerful being with her.

"Yes, of course it is. At least for now we are going to be busy with an important matter like this. Not something like a constant war." Gozaru did not have any rejection with that as well.

As for the rest of them, they all agreed as well and prepared to find a suitable place for their princess.

Three months after the incident. Kaguya decided to settle on another place in the world she visited. This time it was near a mountainous range, filled with fleeting clouds.

"Please don't move too much, Kaguya-dama. Especially with your ability from that fruit." as her loyal servant, it was Gozaru's responsibility to watch over his master well being. It was more so since her body had become weaker compared to three months ago.

"So what? I have to enjoy this moment before I can't even get out of my room for the next few months. And looks like I can also fly well..." with her ancient clothes, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya was flying around above near the clouds.

With that kind of ability, she should have considered about the chance of her failure to understand some ability and stopped doing it for the sake of her unborn child.

"Argh! Please stop this instant, for your child's sake. For the safety of your child at the least..." the more he watched his master, the more worried and anxious Gozaru became. He could not even let his eyes off of her even for a moment in case something unexpected happen.

"It is sure lively with how things going on." from one of the little wooden houses near the mountain, Aino got out and looked at the scene in front of her. After that, she giggled as she felt truly happy at this moment.

"Damn it! Gotta run to that slope. Yes, that is the most closer location to the flying pattern Kaguya-sama takes." as fast as the wind Gozaru ran. He was only an ordinary humanoid if not for the fact that he truly resembled a human in any morphological shape.

"Be careful along the way." there was nothing someone like Aino could do so she just reminded them from the distance.

The mountain itself was rather tall and its side was rather sloppy so Gozaru had to be careful. He had to use his own hands just to climb that slope and it was no easy.

"Come on!" gritting his teeth, Gozaru raised his hands as he grabbed another milestone. He faintly saw an injury mark on his hands. It was the injury he got from the arrows when he tried to protect his master.

Climbing higher and higher, Gozaru finally reached his destination. Cold winds blew his face just like the whisper of nature teasing him of his incapability, unlike his master who currently flying between the clouds.

"Finally here." panting, Gozaru raised his head only to find that his master already circled around the peak of the mountainous range. He could not possibly chase after her anymore, he lacked the preparation and besides, the person who ate that fruit should be able to protect themselves in case of danger.

"Speaking of which, I heard from the people around the mountain that several lands and nations now engaged in a full-scale war." this time Gozaru resigned and sat nicely atop of the bedrock.

"The problem is, this mountainous range is also in the vicinity of the war zone. What should I do? No, it is what Kaguya-sama will do?" he scratched his head in frustration. He was so absorbed in his own mind that he failed to notice that his master already returned using her spatial ability and currently stood beside him.

"What did you say earlier? Say that again!" hearing that voice so close and so sudden was the least thing Gozaru ever wanted. He jumped in surprise as he moved backward due to the surprise.

"Oh, eh.." Gozaru wanted to speak more but he went silent as if he was having a hard time just to move his tongue.

"What? Can't move your mouth and tongue?" said Ōtsutsuki Kaguya in a disdaining manner.

'This act, it should be clear who the culprit is but looks like it is not just my mouth that becomes unable to move but also my entire body.' thought Gozaru as he could only stare at his master in a helpless manner. He wanted to smile wryly yet he could not, even to frown he was also unable to accomplish.

"Have a taste of my ability again, don't you?" chuckling, Kaguya covered her face with her long sleeve. It was at this time that Gozaru felt rather strange for the attitude his master had taken. There was something strange when he thought about the situation.

'Hmm, look at that little bulge on Kaguya-sama's stomach. I bet she will become fat by the time she gives birth to her child.' Gozaru just thought of something that one usually used to his best buddy instead of someone of higher status like that one.

Then he looked at her face directly to see whether her expression changed or not. And the result of his curiosity was...like curiosity kills the cat, he was 'killed' by his own master.

But when he noticed the change on Kaguya's face, which already turned rather like a demon from the deepest layer of hell stared at him, Gozaru knew that he messed up big this time.

And countless slaps, followed by a breaking stone and quake could be felt around the mountainous range.

"How dare you!? You, of all people to think like that towards your own master. So you are starting to get disobedient towards me."

"Wai-" Gozaru knew that his master was showing mercy, perhaps too much mercy and ruthlessness at the same time as he had to experience a painful torture.

Whenever his body hit something, it would break some of his bones. Gozaru could only endure it and gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to show how he wanted so much to scream.

But, his master also healed his injury right away.

'How can this be!?' Gozaru could clearly feel his body was healing faster but that meant his suffering would not end soon.

After thrashing her servant, Kaguya looked at her own body. She could see it for herself that her power had increased exponentially and even she could heal someone with a severe injury in an instant.

"No wonder my clan is always looking for this fruit. This is this world's energy accumulation, after all." squinting her eyes, Kaguya looked at the vast, blue sky. Probably, her clan was located somewhere in that vast place.

Then she turned around and picked her only personal servant. Seeing his carefree but full of bruise made her feel discomfort but she did not show it on her face.

'He is unconscious. It's his own fault for provoking my temper. But the thing that he said earlier...' no matter what happened to her right now would not matter if the world that the current Kaguya had stayed with for some time became a warzone.

'But if the God Tree is in that world and still alive, it will absorb the energy of the world like leech does and ended up destroying the world. Is there something I can do?' thought Kaguya for a moment.

Then she remembered the words of her servant, Gozaru which she carried on her left hand like a little kitten.

"The main force of the clan always talking of that tree. But apparently there are some feasible methods to stop the God Tree from destroying the world. But Kaguya-sama, do you truly want this if someday you ate the fruit?"

Of course, that method was rather obvious in general but hard to practice. When Kaguya remembered what Gozaru had mentioned in their talk, she did not know whether having such a strange but loyal servant was a good thing to her.

Different from the peaceful moment Kaguya and her group were having currently, it was a total mayhem right outside their territory. A remnant of war was sighted as the smell of iron from a large amount of blood spilled accumulated and formed a river.

And the fountain of that river of blood was a mountain. It was made neither from sand nor stone but corpses. The height could reach as high as the hill and their deaths were questioned whether they truly died for the sake of their lands or just became a chess piece on a larger picture. No one knows even to this day.

"All-out war against a strange and powerful entity? What is this about?" a lord of the land in the north was surprised that one of the spies informed him of a certain rumor from Ka no Kuni.

"Yes, Yoshimoto-sama. Their lands are currently focusing on a large scale war! I thought, just as you expected, they will attack their weak neighbor land but then their movements are going to the opposite of their enemy." the spy kneeled as he explained the situation.

"What is this entity to make one of the newly emerging places luke Ka no Kuni acted like that?" the lord which was identified as Yoshimoto showed an interest. In this warring state period, you had to rope every talent and strong people you could find.

Such a powerful entity, if any of the lands or powerful population gained its favor then they would not only be safe but also possibly rule the entire place! Such as the thought of Yoshimoto.

'If this entity is strong, how can its location be known?' this was a crucial point. Even if Yoshimoto wanted to rope this entity in, he should make sure that it would not turn against him first. And second, if the entity could escape the powerful forces, what was its purpose for doing so?

'It felt as if the entity is using the emotion of those people to lead them somewhere.'

And true to what Yoshinoto had thought, it was the plan that Kaguya had. It was because those people harmed someone important to her thus she decided to make full use of them.

"The conversion of the God Tree. When the person is absorbed their energy by the tree for a certain amount of time, they will turn into a new humanoid form." currently, Kaguya was fleeing, no she was actually slowed her speed down to let her pursuer to catch up.

"I want to see it for myself whether this humanoid form will be beneficial to my cause." as she muttered those words, she continued to fly at a certain direction as she used the ability of her white eyes. This ability enabled her to see everything in omnidirectional and bypass the obstacles. It was her white eyes that did the job done, her Byakugan.

Actually, she could not move that tree for now. That was why she decided to bring those people who chased after her closer to the tree.

'They knew that I brought them to the previous place. But they don't stand a chance against this.' so what if they knew about it? In the end, they were already fallen under her palm.

"Using illusion is good for those defenseless people. And..." as she thought about it, there was a flash of thought inside her mind.

'Will these powers be inherited to my child?' it was just a thought but since she already ate the fruit, she got a lot of strange and powerful power at her disposal and it also strengthened her instinct at the same time.

'What should I do? What am I supposed to do if that truly happened?' her thought was only that, and that was how Kaguya spent her time.

Pitifully chasing after her was a large group of soldiers. They equipped mostly with cold weapons like sword, bow, spear etc. They cursed her in their mind for making them work so hard.

"The hell are you slowing down? Faster! She is in our sights. Archers, you better successfully shoot her down!" the worst of it came from their commander which ordered them like a cart-pulling horse.

The archers aimed their arrows at her. They were the elite bowmen from their land. Even some of them followed the Bushidō ( Warrior's Path), the codes of honor which they used and practiced.

In it, one of its code was obedience. So it was actually their own code that dragged them into this situation. The other was actually martial arts mastery but it would not be of use when they encountered someone like Kaguya.They wore with them their pride armor and their well-tempered weapon as they kept moving around inside the forest.

"Uraaa!" one of the soldiers gritted his teeth and he ran faster to aim his arrow to the target which was flying slowly in the air. He was actually very good even in the peers of the samurai.

He nocked his arrow and he pre-calculated the winds speed, gravitational force as well as the strength he had poured to pull the bowstring. Then after he made sure his calculations were correct, he released the bowstring!

Of course for someone like Kaguya, she could already tell what the archer was doing even just from his intention alone. She did not even need to use her third eye at all, just using her innate ability Byakugan was more than enough.

'Now I even have to pull my illusions from them. Should I do it now? I have its power after all.'

Since the time she left the temporary shelter, Kaguya could remember everything that happened before in her life. Including the time when she and Gozaru were discussing the God Tree.

"There is something about the tree that most people from the clan are unaware of. That is the tree itself is also a living thing, not just a mere power gatherer." her servant Gozaru explained it attentively to her.

"What use this knowledge to me if we can't find its location anyway?" Kaguya shrugged her own shoulder as she looked at the scroll beneath her in displeasure.

"No, no Kaguya-sama. This is where things get interesting!" Gozaru shook his hands, trying to prevent her from diverting the topic.

"In the end, this is still of no use. The knowledge without the way to practice it is a wasteful and useless knowledge." Kaguya shook her head as her white eyes were staring at the scroll.

Her gaze was like how a noble would stare. It was full of absolute pride and contempt of anything that did not please their mood. But she was still holding herself when she heard her servant said something.

"It is the merging process. If the eater of its fruit is merging with the tree, there is a chance for the person to use the capability of the tree! See, it is different if ordinary people are merging with it. They will turn into a white humanoid being..." Gozaru smiled wryly every time he had to deal with the current Kaguya, for he knew that she was protesting, she was pouting in displeasure.

Now she was standing in front of the exact tree that grew in this world. Kaguya did not know what to do and she was struggling whether to use the large-scale illusion or not. She was undefeatable in this world but the people of this world were fighting against each other.

'But I have also to make an example to those who defy me and my words. Looks like they will arrive soon.' thought Kaguya.

Not only this action was to make them into her experiment object but it also served as a warning, an absolute threat so that they would not dare to think about opposing her and at least a temporary peace could be formed.

The arrow flew high and speedily coming towards Kaguya. But she just opened a portal and entered it.

The arrow missed the target and the archer felt his pride as a marksman trampled from the inside out!

She hid inside another dimension as the soldiers and their commander arrived. They were actually rather afraid when they saw the tree. It was like that thing became their deterrence and somehow their will was lowered by its presence.

"She disappeared!? I swear she is just above in front of me just now." the archer whose arrows targeted Kaguya murmured in a low voice. He believed that with his accuracy and power in pulling his bowstring, he would hit her definitely!

"What's wrong? Are you really someone from the formidable Namikaze clan? But I have to say that tree in front of us is really like something ominous." one of the soldiers noticed how the archer missed his shoot and came.

"I'm afraid that our target is too much for us to take." the archer shook his head. He was sure that his target possessed an extraordinary feat to dodge his arrow.

'Relying on space movement is not good. But at the same time I want to understand it more...' Kaguya evaluated her ability. She could use something else to escape from the arrow unharmed, heck she could just float on air as the archer shoot his arrow and nothing would harm her.

But she used her spatial movement ability instead. For her, this was a chance for her to learn about space movement with the use of her chakra.

"Looks like our leader doesn't stop even as we are heading toward the same place as the people that reported about that incident." the archer from Namikaze clan sighed un helplessness as he smiled toward his friend.

"What can we do about it? Our leader is one of the important people in our land. There is no way for us to disobey him, beside to throw our codes of samurai away and want everyone from the land and your clan to hunt us down." his friend replied.

"Yeah, see what our leader has in his mind." the archer saw a gorgeous armored man closing toward his position along with some of his personal bodyguards.

That leader of theirs was someone who had fierce, sharp eyes. His movement was good except for the fact that his stomach bulged a bit, a little off from the usual build the people around him.

"Don't tell me you failed!?" yelled their leader.

"I'm sorry for my incompetent, general!" when the archer heard that voice, he straightened his body and at the same time he lowered his line of sight.

"Remember this then, the one we are chasing after is no other than the exact person who has killed our people here!" the leader shouted and yelled at the two soldiers who received a rain of spittle.

"And besides that, she is also important to us both as a soldier and as the people from our land. We have an order to get her dead or alive, regardless of the method to defeat her, here!" the leader narrowed his eyes and pulled something from his clothes underneath the armor.

He was grabbing a small bamboo scroll. Then he untied the small rope which tied the scroll and unfurled it.

"From...The Emperor himself." the archer muttered in worry. It was because he had failed the very task that his leader gave him directly from the emperor.

The archer clenched his hands and teeth to the limit. He had never felt such a day where he failed multiple people's expectation. But he also knew that his instinct had been telling him not to mess with the target, not to provoke it.

'What should I do!?' the archer was in a dilemma. He did not want to do the orders from even his land's leader just because of his instinct.

"Can I say something?" the archer raised his head with determination.

"It is better satisfactory or else I don't know how to cover this up." his leader harrumphed in annoyance as he waved his hand, agreeing to the request.

"From my observation so far, our target is not something we can deal with in the beginning. Is this true because the first group that encountered her cannot do anything and one died?"

"That's already in the rumor and some of it is confirmed to be true. So, is this your reason for failing to fulfill your duty?" the leader became colder in his voice, he was sure if anyone had nerves to anger him now he would explode.

"What I mean is...that figure is not attacking us yet. If we can discuss things better..." the archer did not finish his words before he felt something hit him hard in the face.

"Fool! This is an order from the emperor to deal with this matter and you dare to disobey!?" when the archer saw what had hit him, he struggled to properly stand up. What hit him was strong and large arms clenching into a fist from his leader.

"Yes, we have to deal with her death or alive but we can peacefully talk and negotiate with her. Right now, the rest of the lands are in a high alert and we cannot make her go to our enemies' side." the archer felt his nose broke and a red liquid started to leak from the hole of his nose. But he had to say it, because he knew that killing that figure was utterly impossible!

"That is why we have to change our approach. Besides, we are entering the ancient battlefield zone which marked that tree in front of us all." the archer purposely 'mentioned' the tree to make them alert and aware of their situation.

"How!? We are already offending that figure and now you asked us all to change our approach? Fine, since you proposed this then you should be the right person to do it..." the leader smirked and pointed his finger at the archer.

"Not only that but you are also a member of the warrior clan. Now, you are permitted to leave."

"Where is she!?" by the time he woke up, Gozaru found himself on a bed and his vision was on the ceiling he barely recognized.

"Calm down, you are fine but to make sure about it you have to rest some more time." a pleasant voice came from his side. He tilted his neck to the side and saw the familiar face but unexpectedly he saw more than one person.

"Now that he has awakened, we have to ask where Kaguya-sama went to."

"Oh, it's you. How long do I sleep? It feels like half a day." Gozaru instantly rose from his bed but his head felt dizzy all of a sudden, he saw many yellow lights flashed in front of his sight.

"Don't suddenly raise your body!" both the people in the room warned him and supported his body.

"I...I'm afraid that we have to prepare for anything that will happen." while saying that, Gozaru tried to get out from his bed as one of his hands held his head.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Naito, I mean what I said. And for you Aino, I just want to tell you to be prepared for anything..." Gozaru flatly replied.

"Is the matter really serious?" the one who Gozaru called Naito was the person who had some friction with Gozaru. But Naito knew that Gozaru had always been at Kaguya's side for a long time thus he knew when the matter was severe just from his tone and expression.

"When one has the power to realize their own wish, what do you think about it?" Gozaru smiled wryly and he even shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm, actually what are you trying to say? Isn't Kaguya-sama wished for a peaceful world?" asked Aino in curiosity.

"But do you think peace can only be achieved through kind negotiation and diplomatic means? Like a proverb saying, there are many ways to go to a city. To achieve peace, there are several methods but if in the worst case _it_ happened..."

Before even Gozaru finished his words, there was a loud sound coming right above their heads. Naito, Gozaru, and Aino looked up and saw four people descending right at them!

The inevitable came and all of them were hit against each other. Gozaru who had just recovered had to experience another kind of pain as a person was above him!

Gozaru was lying on the floor, with his face upward. He raised his neck and saw the four people who out of nowhere appeared before them.

First from the one who was at the top of his body was a young man in his twenty. He wore with him a green flak jacket, a headband with an unknown symbol, and his hand gripped tightly a pronged kunai.

Gozaru did not even know who this person was. From his clothes alone, Gozaru could not know where in the world these people came from. And then Gozaru just noticed that the young man's eyes were closed in pain and his face twitched and twisted, his lips were tightly shut. But the blond, spiky hair of the young man was another thing to note for Gozaru.

As for the unluckiest of the four, it was the kid with a black hair, google on his head and a strange red eye that Gozaru could frequently see every time he moved around, clutching his head. Even Gozaru could hear the boy's voice as he felt pain.

"Ouch, hit head first...ouch, my head." even currently, the boy was rolling on the floor.

"Can you please move away from me, now!?" Naito asked the person above him. A silver-haired kid was sitting above him cross-legged with his blade aimed at Naito's neck.

But Naito already placed his dagger right at the boy's chest too so both of them were in a stalemate. They stared and their sight locked, cautious and tense.

"Stop whining out loud, Obito! Our situation now is imminent! And even Minato-sensei is shouldering a burden for all of us." the silver-haired kid shouted. Clearly, he felt irritated at the black haired boy's antics.

 _All of them had the same symbol on their headband?_ Gozaru noticed that the four people before him had the same symbol on their headband. They were from the same place but Gozaru did not know where the heck it was.

"How are you doing? Is everyone here fine?" Gozaru spoke to ease the tension between Naito and the silver-haired kid who kept his guard up at all times.

"How about you, Aino? Are you okay?" then he asked Aino instead since only her would be good enough to start a conversation.

"I am fine but this girl here is unconscious. And the young man atop you is also in a bad shape." replied Aino who had a trace of worry plastered all over her face.

"Actually you should worry whether they are hostile or not but well...that's just your nature." Gozaru nodded and satisfied with her.

"Oi, Gozaru. Can you please help me with this paranoia brat!? He has this irritable proud aura from his body which makes me sick." protested Naito because he was ignored. And it was actually the servant that ignored him...

"That's no way to ask for help, Naito. The clan should teach you the manners to do it but since you at least ask, then.." Gozaru glanced at both Naito and the silver-haired kid before he blinked his eyes. But when he opened his eyes, his composure had changed.

"Stinky brat, do you believe that I can incapacitate the four of you here this instant!?" Gozaru threatened the kid.

"I want to see you try! But remember that I will not let my comrade down." Gozaru sneered when he heard the reply that came not from the silver-haired kid but rather the boy who was rolling previously.

Right now, this black haired kid who his friend called him Obito was trying to stand while a trace of blood flowing down to his face was apparent. But his eyes showed his clear intention, his determination to make his words true.

 _Damn it all! How can this happen?_ that was what Obito thought as he saw his sensei was grimaced in pain and one of his teammates was lying unconscious. His red eyes were having its only tomoe spinning slowly.

"Then I shall let you see it." Gozaru knew that the silver-haired kid had some ability with his blade and the black haired kid probably had good reflex so he had to adjust his hidden weapon trajectory in order to hit them accurately.

After he placed the young man atop of his body to the side, Gozaru noticed that both of the kids were staring at him as if a mutual target.

 _So caring for your team leader I see..._

Only after the burden of the young man had been removed that Gozaru could move freely, grabbing some needles from his sleeve. He flicked his wrist and threw a dozen of needle simultaneously, surprising both kids because Gozaru threw the needles not toward them but it moved around them.

The needle was flying far from the intended target, even calling it a miss was already good. It was basically thrown off its course if not for the fact that it had served its purpose.

"Careful!" light flashed on the black haired boy who saw the trajectory if the needles. It went beyond his vision and ricochetted mid-air.

The boy moved back a little, trying to get a better view of things or perhaps to ease his nervousness. He only felt better when he saw the people in front of him were without any chakra signature meaning they were only ordinary people.

 _Damn! Can't do even a thing in this cramped room_

The black haired boy glared with both nervousness and anxiousness as every thought of his current position and teammate. It was not that he could not use any method but if he ever used it, he did not know what would happen if he did.

As for the silver-haired kid, he suddenly flickered and parried a needle that came to his way. He also moved closer to his team leader first but something came toward his neck.

The boy placed his blade in front of him as a cover. The one who had attacked him was none other than the one who used the needle to attack them.

 _Really, a good kenjutsu. Too bad you are lacking in experience as of now_

Using his hand to deal a fatal blow, Gozaru thought about the kid's movement when he drew the blade closer to his front but maintaining his firm stance. It was good for defense but only in a certain angle.

And for Naito who had seen the scene around him and the encounter, he felt that all of them were inside a limited room covered by ricochetting needles. The sound it produced, as well as the light it reflected truly made inexperienced fighter confused and stunned in place.

"Just give up your struggle for now, you can't even unleash your full strength with your ally here." said Gozaru calmly.

"Just for your information, the needles I threw earlier have a poison in it. Well, not the one that kills you but it will make you go to the world of dream."

Instead of relaxing, it only served as a stimulation for both the newcomers to be alert. The black-haired boy's eyes were still at its red color, with a single tomoe in it.

 _What to do? I can't perceive all of the needles..._

Good for him that his eyes could see the trajectory of the needle in his view but the rest of it were outside his detectable range. His hope was laid at the silver-haired kid who was in motion to evacuate their team out of this place.

"Just who are you, anyway!?" frustrated, the black haired boy asked in annoyance. He felt a danger from his side and reacted to it immediately. The boy moved his body to the front slightly as something small flew past him.

"Shouldn't it my question? Hmm, your reaction is good despite your lack of initiative." Gozaru answered while he evaded a strike that came from the silver-haired boy who became irritated because the opponent ignored his strike.

Then another strike from the silver-haired kid came in succession, giving a small opportunity for Gozaru to catch his breath.

"And why did you just watching from the side? At least you can help me." this was what Gozaru felt for Naito who stood still like a statue.

"I am done with my part. Do you see why the intensity of the strike increased?" Naito pointed with his finger as multiple lights flashed instantly.

When did that person move? the silver-haired kid stared at Naito's figure in disbelief. It was because the time it took was short but that was unexpected because the people in front of him were just ordinary if he did not count their ability.

No! I can't accept this, I don't want it... the black haired boy saw that everything he had hoped for was for naught. He dodged another needle by tilting his head and this continued some more.

"Time's up. You two did well. Now is the time for you two to rest." Gozaru said as his sight came to a certain direction. He threw one needle at that location and then all the needle that miraculously bouncing around truly exploded to all direction.

"Not good, they get me..." suddenly the silver-haired kid went numb, his hands released the blade he held and his movement went sluggish.

"No! I, we..." the black haired boy knew that Naito had pulled his move long ago when they landed on these people except for him. He could see those needles closing into him but there was no room for him to dodge.

 _In the end, where are we? Why did this happen?_ that was the last thought of the boy before countless needles hit him and he felt the pain. He pursed his lips as he still struggled to maintain his consciousness which failed miserably. He fell while kneeling.

"How are their condition?" due to the sudden appearance of the four people they had not recognize nor expected, Gozaru placed them on an unused storage room. Not that it matters for the current condition.

"Mostly fine but that blond young man is exhausted, bearing the pain of overexerting his stamina. As for the rest of them, they are resting well." answered Aino.

Naito then added, "They are strange people that appear out of nowhere but as expected of you, The Hedgehog of Ōtsutsuki."

"Whatever you say..." Gozaru sat down on a wooden floor but he still held his head after the encounter with the four people. His head felt like spinning around the world, especially after he used such a large move in the room with his needles.

"We have to go out for a while. Even though right outside this region is another large battlefield but we have to see whether something happened or not." Gozaru pointed at a certain direction where one of the clan members told him about the remnants of the large battlefield.

A tall mountain of corpses and the river of blood that was still flowing even as he spoke currently, that was the view he would see.

"Please tell me what is probably inside Kaguya-sama's head since you are the only person to be so close to her and also the longest to know her." Naito helplessly asked for a clue. At least he had to know what were they doing it for.

"To bring peace to this war-torn world, what else are you expecting?" Gozaru instantly replied without thinking his words.

"But what if she has another agenda which will make the people in this world see her in another light? Do you dare to see it when they only see her as a monster?" protested Naito.

Hearing that made Gozaru silent and lost in thought. He knew what Naito meant after all. His master,

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya was a rather selfish person so she should have at least another thought that good for a bigger view of things but against ethical codes. Gozaru then gulped down his saliva when his thought came to that idea.

"Then if Kaguya-sama comes back, what should we tell her about those four people?" Aino asked.

"Whatever she wants us to tell. But we should send some people to guard against them in case they are planning to escape." Gozaru firmly decided it. Those four people had this strange sensation that similar to his master but it was so weak, at least weaker than Kaguya.

"No!" muttered the black haired boy as he moved his body in panic unconsciously.

"Wake up, Obito. This is not the time for you to sleep." another voice came and that surprisingly made the boy awaken from his slumber.

"Ah!" the boy went up and positioned himself to be sitting. The boy saw that he was inside a large room with two windows at the side, which produced the only light source for them inside.

"What happened? Have we trapped inside an illusion a moment ago?" the black haired boy whose identity was known as Obito turned his head to the source of the voice.

At that side, a silver-haired kid stared at him with ridicule. It was something that made Obito triggered and annoyed.

"Kakashi yaro, what do you mean by the time to sleep!? Besides, how is everyone? Did something happen to us?" as the sight started to become much clear to his eyes, Obito looked at his own hands to check something.

"I don't know about it but they caught us for good, that is for sure. Especially that guy who planted this poison in my body..." the silver-haired kid raised a small thorn that was coated with liquid.

"Judging from their actions, they only wanted to neutralize the threat which is us, due to a certain reason." continued the silver-haired kid that Obito called Kakashi.

"This happened right after we wanted to teleport somewhere. Right, how are Rin and Minato-sensei doing? I saw that they are in a terrible state." asked Obito as his sight wandered around the room.

"If you are talking about them, our capturer treats them nicely. For now, we can't do anything than wait for both of them to awake." answered Kakashi before he turned his head where two beds were present.

"They have the bed while we don't. Not that I want to complain about it but this is mistreatment!" Obito said. But his actions betrayed his words as he went to the side of one of the beds.

"They need it more than we do. Although Rin's condition is fine, on the other hand, Minato-sensei is not something I can explain." Kakashi stared back at the two figure that laid on the bed.

Both of them only knew that they had to wait until all of them recovered to continue their mission.

"Hmm..." then it came to them when another one of their teammates woke up. It lessened their worry because with that, only their team leader was still unable to fight.

"Good grief that you finally come to your sense, Rin." at the same time, Obito came to the side of the bed, looking at the girl that slowly opened her eyes.

"Obito, Kakashi, where are we now? It looks like we are inside a room." the light slowly came to her sight and a faint image of her teammates came to her view.

"Yes, what you said is true. We are inside a room because we are the hostage now." Kakashi sighed helplessly, he felt that this encounter with those people would become a long and arduous deal. With only their unconscious sensei left, they were basically good.

"What!? Tell me from the beginning, as detail as you can." the girl named Rin surprised to hear that. Then she turned her head to see that on another bed, her sensei was laying with his face full of sweat and agony.

"Don't!" when Kakashi and Obito saw what she was trying to do, they stopped her by holding her.

"But what about Minato-sensei? He is in such pain and I can't even help..." said Rin as she started to sob, tears started to appear at the corner of her eyes when she saw her sensei was in that condition.

"If you are unable to properly do some healing, don't do it. Besides, even we are unable to help either. As a Jounin, I am no worth its title." for the first time, Kakashi felt this way.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you a genius in the academy? This situation can be solved as long as Minato-sensei return to normal." said Obito with a slight smile and elbowed Kakashi.

"No, when things went from worse to the worst I can't do a proper thing. This condition..." there was a strange expression that came from the silver-haired kid, an expression of regret.

He then continued, "...is because of my inability. Our opponent is not a shinobi! And yet look at us now."

"What is this pessimism you said? This is strange because it came from you." Obito did not know clearly why Kakashi suddenly said all of those things. But it did not mean that Obito was in the dark.

 _It is just a failure for the first time. Even though I hate to admit it but he is really a good ninja and rival for me_ _so..._

"Do you angry because only me that doesn't give you something for your congratulatory gift to advance rank?" asked Obito while scratching his head and a wry smile. But he knew that his friend of his was troubled by two things.

First was because he could not protect his teammates, which was dangerous if they encountered another shinobi. The second would be when Naito delivered a sleep poison to his body. Even if the effect was delayed but he was hit with poison. It was the mistake that Kakashi could not accept, not since he was already a Jounin.

"Obito! You do know the real reason why Kakashi become like this and yet you still pick that topic." Rin let out a bright smile when she saw such a scene.

"It's because he is thinking too much about his failure. Although for me, it is whether you fail a mission or you fail your teammates." Obito stared back at Kakashi who became surprised when he heard such words came from Obito.

"What did you say earlier? About fail your teammates." Kakashi came closer and he grabbed Obito's shoulders with both hands. As for Obito, he looked around once again to see that Rin looked back at him.

He felt warm all over his face but immediately conceal it, embarrassing if anyone ever found out that he liked Rin. But he thought that so far no one knows about it yet.

And then he looked at his team leader as well as their sensei, the one who was together with them all this time. Now Obito saw a rare thing that came from his sensei, and it was a frown and pain that his sensei had to endure.

 _If possible, I will not even leave my friends behind for a mere mission. I would rather fail a mission than fail my friend because..._

"Yeah. Remember those instructors said that the people that fail their mission are trash? I just think that since such people are called trash, what about those that abandoned their friend for a mission? What will they be called then? Whatever it is they called but for me, **they are lower than trash** " Obito had a choke on his last words as if something was preventing him from saying more.

"And I think that you are not such person who is lower than trash. That is why I will not believe that you are unworthy of the Jounin position." with a firm look and his hands returning the gesture from Kakashi, grabbing the shoulders, Obito locked his gaze to the one that became his rival and then also his friend.

"You didn't abandon us there, Kakashi. I don't want to say this but you are a great ninja." with those words Obito released his hands from Kakashi's.

"Oh, maybe I should give you a present but what is it that suitable for you..." Obito placed his hands on his chin, truly thinking what was the most suitable present.

"I think we should take care of sensei for now." Rin got up from her bed, she felt that her body was weak. It was like everything came inside out and it truly felt painful and unpleasant.

"What Obito said truly ignite something inside me. He is right, I cannot abandon my teammates and friends. That is why you two should let me help Minato-sensei."

Kakashi wanted to object but he also did not reject her idea either. Obito also in the same line of thought so he not only accept the idea but hoped that it could be done sooner.

"Only after you recovered." Kakashi said after seeing that Rin was still in a bad shape.

"Are you there?" from the depth of the forest, a man who carried a bow was shouting as loud as he can.

His voice entered the forest and reverberated in it, echoed far and wide. But only falling leaves and whistling winds answered his call.

Please don't let something happen because of me and my people.

 **End of Chapter 2**

Yes, from the chapter we can see that some unexpected event take place. It will affect the story eventually and also the people involved in it.

Perhaps this chapter only showed that sometimes, you cannot expect everything is within your grasp and even you have doubt on something that you are sure to be ok.


End file.
